Shadows in a Darkened Heart
by RedVenom
Summary: Abandoned on the streets of London, two lives collide. Lost and betrayed, two people and with the help of another will change the path of the Wizarding world... PG-13 4 bad language, HPUnderworld fic, Dark!Harry NO SLASH
1. Prologue

**Hey, peoples! This is a story i have been thinking a lot about! I plan to make chapters longer (than my other stories) and to make it more chalenging! I hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING you recognise, such as J.K. Rowling CHARACTERS. I also don't own some SONGS you might recognise. I only own my IDEAS and CHARACTERS. Thats it. i also own this story.......so please dont sue.**

**Warning: dont steal any of my ideas. if u like one of them, EMAIL ME FIRST. or, just review. no stealing, pleeeeeeeeeeease.**

**The guide to - 'When People talk' By Niomi:**

**_Harry's singing voice_**

_Other peoples singing voice._

_This is also thoughts._

"Talking!"

-Parseltongue-

-)Hi! I'm talking Elvish!(-

--Now i'm talking inside someones head!--

**----------**

"Just get rid of him, Vernon! He is a disgrace and waste of our precious time! Duddykins doesn't like him either, do you?" Glowing green eyes secretly listened to Aunt Petunias shreiking from inside of a tiny cupboard, afraid about what they were going to do. He cradeled his broken right arm and sighed noislessly.

"Where will I leave him? Those freaks will know! They left him here when those good for nothing parents of h--" Vernon started, but was quietly shushed by Petunia, and they took the conversation somewhere listening ears couldnt hear.

For a long time, a week maybe, it had gone on this way. Every time he would do something wrong, he would get beaten, thrown in his cupboard, and his 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' would talk. This boy didn't know why he was born or why he was alive. He didn't know his parents names. He didn't even know his own. He had never gone to school, but sometimes he stole books Dudley got for his birthday and didn't want. He taught himself to read, even though he still wasn't so good at it.

For a long time, Harry wondered what they were going to do. They hated him, loathed him, wanted to kill him..... why didn't they do it already? He wasn't allowed to play, he wasn't allowed to laugh.

He was only allowed to do what they told him.

And it started one year after he came to live with the Dursleys.

----------

One month later, His fourth birthday:

----------

He had begun to feel the changes, every time he had woken up from his horrid dreams. It made him feel numb everywhere, and he didn't know what it was. It didn't go away easily.

His hair began to grow. He didn't need his glasses anymore either-- and his eyesight expanded to the point to where if he wanted, he could see perfectly in the dark, which made his green eyes glow like bright orbs.

He didn't know what this was, but he put it in the category of freakishness. He always did these things-- made things happen. He sometimes wished it would go away, but he dismissed the fact. He was no stupid child. Every night, he would try to do things. He didn't like the feeling of being helpless, and he wouldn't be. Nobody loved him, and nobody cared. So why should he?

But no four year old child can defend themselves against a full grown man. Unless they were the most powerful kid in the world, which this boy wasn't. In fact, he hardly knew of his powers. He didn't know people can have them, because all that was fake. Or was it?

But today, today was when things started to really change. He could feel it, when his hair suddenly dropped down to shoulder length and his face changed. It became skinnier, his nose only a tiny bit longer, but otherwise the same.

He could tell that he was probably not recognisable.

This time the numb feeling was strong. Very strong, to the point where it was even hard to breath. And this boy panicked in his tiny cupboard when his Uncle called him.

That is, because there was a lot to panick about.

----------

Meanwhile, in sombody elses life.....

----------

I wandered around in the dungeons, with my best friend and protector (that nobody knew about but me, fortunately), Garm. I am three years old, and have yet to pick out a name for myself. After what Father told me, I have the right....

The dungeons were cold, moldy, and frightening. Just what I was used to. If your normal, average three year old were here, they would cry, scream, and call for mum. Not me.

A growl brought me back to reality. "What is it, Garm?" I asked in a mear whisper. Then I felt it. A prescence, and It was heading to right where we were standing. "Garm, go! I don't want you to be found!"

Garm glared at me, folding back his furry black ears in the process, but nonetheless, melted back into my shadow. I melted myself into one of the other shadows, not to be noticed. It was one of the lower-rank Death Eaters. What he was doing down here was a mystery to even me. Severus Snape.

He was searching for something, I could see how that was plain and simple. I followed him until we came to a dead end. Suddenly he whirled around and pointed his wand at the wall. Particularly the one where i was hidden. That Snape was too vigilant for his own good. But I was getting bored anyway, so I decided to show him my natural, abnormal, bright dark purple eyes, and dissappear completely after that, back to the part of the Riddle manor where only the most loyal Death Eaters lingered. It was there where I also found my good old blond friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" I said happily, walking out of the shadows, and making him jump. I laughed and he hit me playfully, but smiled anyway.

"Where've you been, Kali?" He said, using the temporary name I had picked out a week ago. Kali, the Goddess of Destruction. Draco said it fit me well.

"Nowhere, anywhere," I said, "in the dungeons, exploring. You wont beleive what I saw!" I said to him, putting a mischeivious glint in my eyes. Draco, on the outside normally, was the normal, spoiled brat of the pureblood family, the Malfoys. But on the inside...... on the inside, he was my one-year-older-than-me big brother, even though we weren't related in any way possible.

"What?" He said, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Snape! He was down there looking for something. He's not allowed down there for any reason, I know. He's lower-rank, and--"

"My godfather! Surely he'd have business...?"

"Not at all!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Then why dont we go look for ourselves?" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I dont have such a good feeling about it though, Draco...."

"Oh, come on!" He said, pulling me by the arm. The bad feeling grew deeper, but I pushed it aside. We went through the shadows, went through the tunnels.... but there was something down there. I knew it. Apparently, Draco felt it also.

"Maybe...." He started, but they were already apon us, Auror members and all. In front of them stood none other than Albus Dumbledore, followed closely by Severus Snape. Draco gasped, giving us away. Sure, people will think its normal to hear a wall gasp! Dumbledore and Snape and a few others heard. Before I could stop him though, Draco had come out of our hiding place and launched himself at Snape.

"You lied!" He screeched. But no, I had to act. Something told me to do so. They would erase his memory. _They were looking for me, they would kill him...._

I jumped and took draco by the hand, pulling him with such force that he almost fell. And I ran. He ran too, but alas it wasn't fast enough. Snape cought up and took Draco, putting him firmly under one arm. He tripped me and firmly took me from the collar of my outfit-- a purple dress that had a skeleton face with its toungue sticking out. I wore a long sleeved shirt under it that had purple and black stripes, and black shorts. I wore black boots for shoes.

Since I was small for a three year old, looking only two, it was like maybe picking up a cat. I was struggling like mad, and so was Draco. It was at that time when the muggle-loving-fool decided to come. At that time, Draco bit Snapes arm. He hissed and dropped Draco, but kept a firm grasp on me.

As Draco tried to run, Albus Dumbledore stupefied him and erased his memory. Haleyuyah. There goes my hope of freedom. My long black hair fell into my face, but I didn't care. I stared at both men hatefully.

"She is still young, Albus," Snape said.

"Yes indeed, she can work for the light side and be most helpfull...."

I glared at him, my unnatural eyes flashing dangerously. If I had to say what I hated, it would be someone talking about me as if I wasn't there. I wasn't stupid! But I could have sworn that I saw Snape glare at Dumbledore when he was busy looking at me.

"Traitor..." I choked out, due to the fact that Snapes grip was so firm i couldn't breath. I clawed at the collar of my dress, while Snape glared at me. My foot twitched. I needed air. Snape loosened his grip, and I stared at him in the eye, searching.... and found out something.

Severus Snape didn't want to be here. I grinned even though there was no point. I could almost see him fighting with himself.

He did something then that...well.....I guess it _was_ beleiveable. As the Aurors approached, he shoved me into Dumbledores grasp like a toy, picked up Draco, and apparated out. I was struck with something... and now I know that that bad feeling was the wards on this place going down. Damn the world!

Dumbledore fixed me with a hate filled gaze, but I wasn't paying attention. I saw something. Not more than a shadow, it speeded toward Dumbledore. I recognised the eyes, though, and that made me freeze, and then smile. _Blood-red eyes..._

I think Dumbledore noticed too, stupid fool. He motioned for the Aurors to take me, again like a toy, and as I kicked and struggled and bit, I let my fangs grow. It was them that I bit the poor (yeah right) Auror in the arm. The blood tasted fresh, but I didn't get that far. It all happened so fast I don't know what happened exactly. The Auror screamed and tossed me across the room so I slammed into the wall. What a miracle it was that I stayed concious.

"Obliviate!" And all went black.

----------

Meanwhile, again in one boys life....

----------

They had abandoned me. Beaten and abandoned, and I had no idea where to go. Left alone in Muggle London. I didn't know where to go. What to do. Maybe I should just sit here and die. Seems like a good idea to me! Maybe I'll get takin by the orphanage. Nah, that would be worse. What should I do?

But no answer came. So, I decided to do some wandering. I wandered in alleys, ignoring how sore I felt until it was to unbearable. I sat down and let the darkness take me in, wrapping me into its dark blankets. I welcomed it.

**(A/N): SERIOUSLY, i tried to make indents and everything! they wouldn't let me! so PLEASE don't complain in your reviews!!! I TRIED!!! Anyway..... Wheeee! My first chapter! So, how about it? U like it, u dont...? PLEASE REVIEW, and the story WILL in my opinion get much better! Also, for Ron fans, he will hardly be in this fan fiction, unless you like an evil Ron, and thats the same for Dumbledore fans. **

**In this story, Dumbledore's a manipulating foooool. If you will continue reading this story, PLEASE review, and it is kinda important to read the Authors Note, (A/N:) at the beggingin and end of the chapter. That way, you will hear news if i'm goin on vacation, etc. **

**YAY!! And if u wanna learn more 'bout me, you can check out my Biography! YAY!!**

**--Niomi this is pronounced: NY-o-me ...NOT: Nee-o-me!**

**P.S. You can flame, go ahead, be my guest. I only hope u kno that the paper it's on will be used to help me make s'mores... or, maybe, just to make me laugh at u! now isn't that fun? If you dont get it, read the shirt that says:**

**I'm not laughing with you! Im laughing AT you!**

**haha! wheeeeeeeeeeee! **

**nah, just kidding, i'm not that mean. **


	2. A New Beggining

**Hey peoples! This is my second chapter! YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise of J.K. Rowlings, and I don't own any songs. **

**You should know the warning...**

**You should know the languages too. If you dont, go back 2 the first chapter. **

**Let the second chapter begin!**

**----------**

My eyes fluttered open. It was dark out. But where was I? I moved my foot, which was heavy because of a black boot. I looked at myself. Black hair, a little past shoulder length. It seemed to me that I was in some kind of Alleyway. Where? I had no idea. A shard of glass made me gasp. I had deep purple colored eyes. They weren't normal, because the part of your eye that was supposed to be white was also purple. I had a few light-brown freckles on my face that almost made me look cute.

I wonder..... wait. What was my name? How old was I? I looked at myself. I was small, very small. I would have guessed around two or three years old, but that would only lead to the following question-- what was I doing in an Alleyway? As I closed my eyes to catch my breath, I saw a man with greasy hair and stone-cold beatle black eyes, and a man with a long white beard that looked at me threatingly. I gasped and opened my eyes. Was that what just happened? Those men were bad.

I remembered a few things, even though my mind seemed blank. There was a boy with blond hair, and magic. I could do magic. I searched my mind for more, but it only made me get a headache. The only thing I came up with is a pair of blood-red eyes that made me smile. I have no idea why.

There seemed to be a long list of questions in my head.

And it all ended with three questions. What was I doing here, who was I, and who were those people?

----------

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. Green and Silver bedsheets slipping to the floor as I got out of bed, I walked quietly to my Fathers room. It took a while since the Malfoy Manor was so big, but I couldn't help but notice how there seemed like an emtiness in my mind that had never been there before. The more I thought about what it was, the more my head hurt. Before I knew it, I was at Father's bedroom door.

Never allowed to enter unless of an emergeny. Was emptiness of mind considered an emergency? Surely if Father knew what it was he would tell me. Or maybe mother.

Taking a very deep breath, I creaked the door open just a notch and peeked inside. Father was at his desk.

"Come in, Draco," Father said, not turning around.

I opened the door wide enough so that I could squeeze in, and then closed it silently. I sat down in a chair and looked at Father. He was rubbing his temples.

Not a good sign.

"Father, I--"

"No need, Draco, no need," My Father said, something that confused my tiny four-year-old mind to no end. "Do you remember you friend that went by the name of Kali?"

And it was like someone opened my head and stuffed the entire world inside, because everything came back to me in one bloody second. Even though I had to clutch my head to take all the memories that had came right back in, I remembered. My Godfather traded my best friend to that stupid fool of a muggle-lover. Damn Uncle Sev. Damn Dumbledore. Damn the world! Where was she now though? Father must have read my mind, because--

"She is not with Dumbledore. In fact, we do not even know where she is."

Nodding to my Father slowly, I slid out of the chair and walked back to my room in such a daze that it seemed like I had gotten there in only a few seconds. I sat myself on my bed and thought hard.

Something was very wrong with my life.

----------

I couldn't help to think of how helpless I was. Nothing. Forced into a live of misery by those _people_, I hardly argued. Forced because they would beat me. Then there was also the fact that if I still did what they told me, they would beat me anyway. I was puny, scrawny, though I couldn't help feeling less scrawny from my recent changes. I still hadn't gotten a good look at myself. I didn't want to be like this anymore. Why not start now? I knew nothing though, of the city. Where would I go? I had only just noticed that my bruses and gashes were gone. I could only see scars, and I was still a little sore.

I was forced out of my musings by a grown-up male voice.

"Hey, kid," He said. He was at least seventeen. He had a good muscular build and long spikey hair. I didn't know what to do. Was he good, or was he bad? I ran.

I can't remember running that fast in my whole entire life, not that it was that fast because I had Dudley's long, whale-sized pants dragging me down. I do know that he was chasing me, and he wasn't slow. Soon he cornered me. Behind me there was a very tall brick wall. No way for an escape.

"Hey kid, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," He said. There was something about his voice, though. It was different. I wanted to know what country he was from, not that it mattered. I was frozen and I coudn't move. "Why don't you come to my place? Hey, c'mon, you can be my lil' bro!" He smiled. After that it took just a little more pursuading.

The teen chuckled to himelf and nodded at me. I felt that I could trust him. So, I went with him to his place-- a rundown apartment building (not that I cared), where I met some of his buddies. They laughed when they saw me, and as I learned later, it was because they were getting a younger member of their group. They weren't laughing _at_ me. I felt welcomed here. The fist day of my stay was spent thinking. This life would get some getting used to. From my being so shy, they would often tell my in playful voices to open up. I told myself that the Dursleys were gone. I was free. The second day of my stay was spent getting my long hair cut and spiked, a look that I really liked, and getting some new clothes.

I had shook my head at first, because I wasn't used to such attention, but they got me a haircut and some clothes for me anyway. Something I was really surprised about. When I asked, all Jake answered was that all he was doing was handing down the favor. Apparently, when he was my age he had been abandoned and found also.

Jake had dark chocolate colored hair that was jelled into long, individual spikes, and warm hazel colored eyes. He was seventeen, and I was correct. C.J. had blond hair that he just spiked normally, and greenish-blue eyes, and he was eighteen. Brandon had regular brown hair and eyes, and he was sixteen. Then there was Kevin, who had brownish-red hair that was spiked but short, and brown eyes. He was nineteen.

I met Ni (A/N: pronounced: Nee) on my third day. She had shoulder-length brownish-bond hair, more brown than blond, but was nothing preppy. She adored me. She thought i was the cutest thing in the world even when I pouted. She gave me the name Keeth since I had no name. That was it. I broke free of my shell and opened up. I had Family. An American family.

----------

So we go to the present...

----------

"C'mon, Keeth, wake up! Were going out to the city today to get some food. You know you want toooo...." Ni said in a playfull girlie voice. I smiled with my eyes closed, and struggled to get out of bed. It was then the mighty unusual happened. Jake had come in with a glass of ice-cold water to dunk on me, but when he did it, the glass jerked free of his glass and poared itself on him. The glass then dropped and shattered into a hundred peices on the floor. Everyone stared, and then all eyes were on me.

"I....I..." There were no words to say. Jake was standing like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth. If it wasn't so serious, I would have laughed. The silence reminded me of the Dursleys, but nobody's face was growing purple-ish.

It was them that Ni started laughing with glee. She picked me up and spun me around and hugged me. "Your a wizard! YAY! Hahaha, Keeth, your a wizard!!"

My life changed that day. It changed a LOT. I was a wizard. Something I had come to beleive had never been real. I found out that Ni was a Squib, so she knew of magic. So did Jake, C.J., Brandon, and Kevin. Though they weren't wizards, they new about magic. That night I went to bed tired and confused. I had a weird feeling in me, and I didn't know what it was.

-----

I woke up early, so I stayed in bed and thought. I didn't want to be weak anymore. A thought came to me, and it seemed like the best idea ever. Jake would train me. I had seen his workout room. He would help me become strong, and Ni would teach me some magic. It was the happiest day of my life.

I went jumping down the stairs and woke up a very grumpy and tired Jake. He agreed, and the pushed me out of his room, muttering in a good way about annoying four-year-olds. Totally hyper, I went and woke up Ni. The bad things was, she didn't wake up so easily. I turned the lights on and off, took of her covers, and even jumped on the bed. She didn't wake up until I had started singing.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beeeer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beeeeeeeeeeeeer........"

"Mph!" Ni said as I hit her with a pillow. "Whatisit?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Can you teach me magic, Ni?"

"Yeahsurewhatever...." She said, rolling over and covering herself with blankets. Just to be annoying, I started singing again.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beeeeer! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 98 bottles of beeeeeer! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall! 97 bottles of--"

Ni had cought me with a pillow. I landed in a heap on the bed, laughing wildly. Ni was fully awake now.

"Who tought you that song?!?!" She screeched, but her eyes shone with happiness. "C.J.!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Ni said, storming out of the room. She had agreed, though. I raced to my room, smile planted firmly on my face.

I was so happy that I got dressed immediately and waited at the foot of the stairs for everyone to get ready. I could hear C.J. tiredly trying to get a hyper Ni to stop attacking him. I waited until C.J. walked out of his room, hair in this place and that. He looked like a mess. He glared at me. I smiled sweetly at him.

And so we ate breakfast, and Jake took me to his training room.

But training wasn't that easy, though I never complained. Jake was a good trainer. Push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, running, and something I had never heard of before-- combat training. Karate. The Martial arts. Sword and dagger fighting, which he only showed me some moves wich I saved into my momory. For what reason, I had no idea why.

But then my life changed once again the next day, when I found out i couldn't do magic without something called a wand. I was so mad that Ni's hair turned blue.

Instead of getting mad though, she brightened up. She would help me control my accidental magic, which led to wandless magic. We did meditating, and she told me to say numerous amounts of Latin words. I could say them right, but nothing happened. Her hair stayed blue for a week, but to my surprise, she said she liked it. I laughed a lot after that.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said for my third time. The pencil rolled over. It might have been the air conditioning though.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa!" I said in frusturation. I walked up to the table where the pencil was and blew hard, making the pencil roll of the table. "HA! You stupid pencil! You have no power over me! You are only a peice of wood! WOOD!!! I will keeel you!!" I pointed my finger menacingly at the pencil. It snapped in half. I whooped in joy at the same time that I heard clapping on the other side of the room.

I spun around, and there was Ni. I smiled, and she smiled back. "You hungry? I made you a sandwich," She said, handing me a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it, and a glass of milk.

"Yeah! Thanks, Ni," I said, and we both sat down on the couch. As I took my first bite, Jelly slopped out from the end of my sandwich and on to my plate. My face must have looked confused because Ni started giggling. "You know, when it does that, it's almost as if I was eating a sanwith made of bugs. As I bite through, all the bugs organs come out the other end."

Ni looked at me, and then started howling with laughter. I smiled and then joined it. Putting my plate on the table, I leaned my head against Ni's shoulder (ok, fine, I confess..... take out 'shoulder' and put 'arm'). She lifted my head a second and put her arm around me. We stayed in that comfortable silence for a while, until Ni grinned and started tickling me. Luckily, I was saved by Kevin who told me to go do training. He also, unfortunately had to deal with the wrath of a bored Ni. I almost felt bad for him.

On my way to the training area, my sight came to a door that was slightly open. I couldn't help it. I opened the door and peeked inside. There were lots of instruments. A drum set, three electric guitars, a microphone, and more. One electric guitar seemed to attrakt my attention, though, and it seemed like it was still plugged in.

Looking to see if anyone was near, i took the guitar and fastened it safely around my neck, so it wouldn't fall. I played a note. Then another. Then I played all the notes, and decided that I liked this guitar a lot. Trying to make some sort of a bad tuned song, I finally decidied that I would need lots of practice.

Playing another note, I almost just missed Jake and C.J. walk into the room where I was at. I stared up at them and put on the most innocent look that I could muster. I opened my eyes wide and put out my lower lip. C.J. smirked.

"Seems like someone wants to learn how to play the guitar," He said. I smiled big and wide, because I couldn't help it.

Just to probably make me upset, Jake smiled evilly and added, "Only after training." I gaped at him. I was so busy gaping that I hardly noticed when C.J. take the guitar. Jake then picked me up and put me firmly under his arm. Squirming madly but laughing at nothing in peticular, I couldn't fight myself out of Jake's firm grasp. I didn't stop until he put me down.

And the training begun. I don't know how long we trained, but we did for a long time. When Jake finally stopped to ask me if I was ready to learn the guitar, it was around nine. Three and a half hours. Ouch. I wouldn't quit so easily. Putting the soreness of my arms away so I wouldn't notice it, I let Jake teach me the guitar. I was surprised when I learned fast. By the end of that week, I could already play two songs by heart. Jake tought me the basics, and even played a few tunes himself. I found out that he was in an American rock band, here on vacation, and he was planning to go back soon. He told me that if I wanted, I could go with them. When I asked him why he was living in a rundown apartment building, he answered that it was where no reporters would find him. That week I had also improved on my magic. I could lift anything one inch above the ground. To me, it was loads of success.

That night I couldn't sleep. Something kept on bothering me. When I finally fell into a slumber, dreams of the past haunted me.

_Two-year-old Harry _(A/N: I will be always reffering to him as Keeth until further notice)_ struggles to carry a load of dirty dishes to the sink, when one accidentaly drops and smaches into tiny peices on the floor. _

_"BOY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" His UNcle roared. "LOOK AT THIS MESS!! We'll see where this gets you...." Taking Keeth by the collar of his shirt, he threw him across the room where he landed with a crack against the wall. Not completely satisfied, Vernon took out his belt...._

As the scene changes....

_On christmas, Dudley openes his new presents and brakes his new toy car. Deciding to stupidly test it, he throws it across the room where it shatteres and he wails and blames it on Keeth...._

In a swirling black mist....

_A hooded figure walks toward a nicely made house, and openes the door magicly... "Lily! Take Harry and go! Run! It's him!" There were muffled screams, and then a womans voice. _

_"Noo! Not Harry, please not Harry! I'll do anything! Not Harry, noo..." The womans voice faded as the life was sucked out of her. And then the man turned on him, and there was a blinding flash of green light--_

I woke up panting, beads of sweat running down my face. I didn't notice that I was also crying until I let out a quiet sob. Breathing in and out, I crawled silently out of my bed. It was then when I noticed there was also blood. Blood rolling down my scar. My scar, which had dissappeared when I had come here. Closing my eyes, my mind flooded back to my dream which was fading quickly. Only one thing remained. The name Harry. Who was he? Keeping my eyes closed, I felt the blood on my face. For now I wished my scar back into hiding until neccessary, but my mind was in doubt. When I opened my eyes, my scar was gone, but the blood remained.

I walked silently to the bathroom and washed any signs of crying, swating, and bleeding completely off. Walking out, I noticed the light of Ni's room on. Walking in, I found that she was reading a book. Then she looked up, smiled, and patted the side next to her on the couch. I joined her gratefully, leaning into her. I didn't notice that I had fallen back to sleep.

----------

"Keeth! Lets go, skateboarding park!" Brandon said, grabbing his skateboard. I grabbed mine, and all six of the group including Ni went to the 'park'. Since England really didn't have any skateboarding parks in our area, we had made one ouselves out of wood. It was fun, anyway. Three months had past quickly for me. I learned a whole lot of new things, and it was now October. I was the happiest kid in the world. November first we would be leaving to America, and I already had my ticket.

Nothing would go wrong.

----------

**YAWN. I'm sorry! It just so happends to be very late at night rite now, and i'm tired. Luckily its a SATURDAY. I'll start on my new chapter tomorrow. I think this is the longest chapter ever. I will be working on longer chapters hopefully, just if u wanna know. **

**As I said in the last chappie, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need reviews. If i don't get reviews, i might not continue this story, cuz maybe nobody likes me. "Now that wouldn't be too good, would it now precious?" Hahaha, Golumn said that, from L.O.T.R. **

**YAWN. **

**I think i better go 2 bed. Night everybody!! But first, i need to answer 2 my reviewers!!! **

**Chibi-NarutoKawaii - Thank you, thank you very much! The story WILL get better! (or at least I hope you think it will). **

**Burzrog Gurthiel - I posted! I hope u like my story, it will get better hopefully! I plan to update every Weekend, because school is a PAIN. -Sigh-**

**Raven Darkwyng - Thanx! I will mention u in my next chappie, dont worry. thanx 4 the gr8 review! and i updated! seeee?? ; )**

**--Niomi**


	3. Something Bad is Going To Happen

**HEY!! Heyheyheyheyheyhey!! I'm BACK. Actually... How long have you guys waited? Years? Hahahahahaha.... (It seems that way, actually).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING you recognise, such as J.K. Rowling CHARACTERS. I also don't own some SONGS you might recognise. I only own my IDEAS and CHARACTERS. Thats it. i also own this story.......so please dont sue.**

**You also SHOULD know the warning... If your memory of this story has gone already, please check with the first two chapters.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**P.S. '---' Means that its the same character person, but now I'm either telling about them or their speaking for themselves.**

-----------------

"COME BACK HERE, THEIF!!!" The nasty shopkeeper shouted at me. Through all of my planning and long nights, I had finally acheived to steal a loaf of bread. Whoopdee-doo.

Well, no more coming to this part of.... London, had I heard? As young as I am, I already have started my wonderful career as a pickpocket! Yay!

I had already..... er.... stolen... from two stores (Ha, you weren't counting on, TWO, were you? Well, I'm telling the truth, so there). One: this weird loaf of bread. The nasty ol' bearded man didn't even give me the chance to pick out a good one!!

Eeeew... I think this loaf has RAISINS in it. Just my luck, huh?

Two: The shoestore. It said 'Lower Prices Guaranteed!' on the door. So I went in, took some Converse, and gave them the four pounds I had found on the floor (and my boots). They made such a big deal out of it, too. Their only a pair of shoes!

I gave up my boots because I couldn't run in them. Stupid things were too heavy.

Actually, I think the police have given up looking for me. Isn't that nice? They have probably started up again. I can just see it in the papers... 'Weird Girl Steals Loaf of Bread!' on the front cover sheet.

Did they know it had raisins in it? Maybe then they wouldn't make such a big deal.

....Now I have to go through the trouble of picking them all out, so close to my birthday too, October 31.

Haleluyah.

-----------------

Just my day to have bad luck! My fingers weren't working with the guitar too well. My movements were jerkey. What was wrong with me today?

Something wasn't right.

But everything was perfectly normal.

I have to keep on the lookout! .....right...

Coming out of my clogged-up-with-worrying-brain I found a hand waving in front of my face. "Keee-eeeth..." Jake was saying.

"Oh, come on. I know your in there somewhere. Hello? Damn, Keeth, hellooo-ooo....".

"Whatsit?" I said.

"Finally! You have been staring at that very interesting white wall over there for the past..... ten minutes. Whered you go?"

"Hmph. I feel weird," was all I said, which was weird because I wanted to say "In Alaska to visit the Eskimos. While in my journey, I fell into a puddle and got eaten by a whale. Then, Aliens came and got the whale. They found me, but I put a bunch of seaweed on my head, spoke fish, and managed to escape."

"Okaaay... maybe you should go rest for a while. We'll practice more later."

There was no room for argument. I felt weak and weird, and my head was buzzing.

It feels like theres a bee in my head, bouncing on my skull. Did it climb in through my ear?

(Soo, making himself feel even more sick, Keeth went through his door and let the un-peaceful dreams take him into their EVIL grasp. Muahahaha...)

-----------------

And again, traveling through.... er... time and... places.... we join ANOTHER person in their life.

-----------------

October 29. That was the date. Unexplainably, the days have begun to have more wind, the nights colder, darker, cloudy, and the moon had begun to change red.

To the young boy that was staring out of his window, everything had been explained, and he was beggining to feel good again. Kali, Kali! Her birthday is October 31! This had been going on since she was born. A few days before her birthday, the nights would change. Right after it turned November did everything go back to 'normal', which meant she was alive!

---

Alive, alive, alive!! Everything was (almost) good! Except for the part that I had no idea where she WAS.

Lightly bouncing from my bed, I moved silently out of my room. It was time to see what else was going on in the other parts of his house.

I found my mother first, looking out of the window, chilly night air blowing whispers into the house.

"Mother, mother! She is alive!"

She turned around, small smile played at her thin lips. "Indeed," she said, smoothing back my hair like any caring mother would.

Finding my father later, I saw he, too, was at a window. I knew he knew I was there, but I kept silent anyway, daring him with my mind to speak first. Before a minute past I was gone.

-----------------

Two Hours Later....

-----------------

God, it was so boring in this house (Manor).

I had already tried most of everything. Reading was begining to give me a headache. Walking back and forth was tiring me out. Working on potions was starting to get boring. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody at the moment, either.

Exploring? I had done it countless times. Needless to say, I always found something new.

So, I went. Passed a painting I never saw before, interesting. I went down a very creepy and shadowy hallway. During that time...

"Bloody Hell, this is freaky," I said. Creak, creak, creeeeeak. These floors must be really OLD. Uh-oh, I hear something....er....metallic? Actually, I think its coming from behind me.... ooooh, something SHINY... BLOODY HELL!! RUN FOR...my....LIFE!!

If I wasnt me, I would have thought of this as hilariously funny.

...I got attacked by a living armour person thingy. Why did that thing have to be so damn cruel? Weirdly, instead of holding a sword (I'm glad) He was holding a.... pitchfork.

Anyway...

"Eeeep!" I squeaked as I ran (Hey you would too, and I'm only FOUR. Haha). That stupid knight person was making so much NOISE. Grunting and crashing into things. Armour squeaking because it must have been really rusted.

Creeeak, Creak, Creeak, Creak, Creeeeeeeeeak.... That was the floor, to add to the noise.

"WHOA!!" I shouted, just before I fell through a stupid trap door and got attacked by stupid Dust Bunnies.

Bloody Hell, this place was Dust Bunny land. Literally. Under all the dust, I really couldn't tell what anything was, except for tables. I looked around a bit and... spider webs? How could a spider live down HERE? I wouldnt be surprised if it was dead.

Taking the emergency candle out of my pocket because I could hardly see anything, it lit up imediately because of accidental magic. Cool.

Eeew, the air in here was really thick. This room is small, also. One table, one bookshelf, one chair, unlit torches on the wall, dust bunnies, and one lone spider web.

What interested me the most was the book lying on the table. Its title was 'Nights Eyes' and thats it. The material for the cover was really touph leathery stuff. It looked interesting, so I tucked it firmly under my arm. Time to go.

"Milly!" I said, kind of quiet.

There was a small pop, and a house elf appeared. "What is needed for Master Draco?" Squeaked the elf.

"My room, please," I said, and she knew what I was talking about. I was there in two seconds, and Milly was gone. The first thing I saw was how I looked in the mirror. There were still bits of dust flying off me. The next thing was the time, which was ten till dinner.

Quickly putting the book under one of my many pillows, I quickly got ready to go down.

-----------------

An old and tired man paced in his office. He knew he had to. His plan needed to be compete, he needed to succeed. Those people weren't helping, the ones who found Him. They needed getting rid of...

Tomorrow, when the time is right.

Fawkes had gone off, flying in the nights. The bloody girl was still alive, but nobody knew where.

All he knew was his plan had to and was going to succeed, no matter how much pain and suffering other people paid.

-----------------

"Wake up, Keeth! Feeling better? Were going out today. You need another haircut, Kevin wants to stock up on things and Brandon does also, so were all going together. Are you up yet? C.J. and Jake aren't going." Ni said.

"Hnggnnhh...." I said, if you can call it a word. I put my pillow over my head, but was dragged out of bed anyway.

"Yup, well, get ready and come down to breakfast before its all gone. C.J.'s stomach seems to have grown overnight..... sheesh." I laughed at that, and when Ni left I closed my door and changed. Then I went down to breakfast only to find that my favorite cereal had been devowered by that weirdo monster sitting at the table.

"Damn you," I muttered, walking by and getting the less-popular cereal off of the counter. "You probably did that to annoy me."

"If I did, it was for all those things you did to me in the past. So there." C.J. said.

Do you see the complete loons I'm living with?

Finally everything got back to.... regular and the four of us (Me, Ni, Kevin and Brandon) went out, Kevin and Brandow in another way than Ni and I.

"Okay Keeth, I need to go window shopping. Those clothes are calling to me. Here's some money to pay the barber if I don't come soon enough, and meet me here at 3:00. Got it?" Ni said.

"I got some of it. How are the clothes calling to you?" I asked cheekily. She smacked me playfully on the head and hugged me quickly before she crossed the road to the stores. Something in me told me again something wasn't right.... but it was so small I hardly felt it.

I went in and got the regular hair cut. Soon it was done and I paid 15 pounds. She had given me 20. It was 2:00 by the time I was done, so i waited outside the door.

Time went by really slowly, but soon enough, it was three. Looking around happily for Ni, I was somewhat confused when she didn't come at exactly 3:00. She was always usually right on time. No, she was coming now.

She had to be coming. She probably only lost track of the time, I thought to myself.

Seated outside, 3:00 turned into 3:30 and quickly into four. I was so panicked my heart was beating so rapidly I thought it would explode. That feeling was back again, so intense, so....

I ran as fast as I could back to the building. I would tell Jake and C.J. We would find Ni and have a good laugh and everything would be alright. Bursting in through the door, I almost fell at the state of our home. Ruined. Completely, everything was a mess, destroyed.

Looking around, the place smelled a little of blood and struggle.

Something cought my eye though. Something that made me stop in my tracks, stop breathing completely. I fell to my knees and picked up the shining silver chain, with the black heart stone attached. It was so beautiful, and Ni wore it all the time.

....Ni....

It was then a pain exploded in my head, a pain so great and so sudden it made me cry out, and as I did I felt them. Scars ripping open, and memory's that I had hid in the back of my thoughts came flooding back. Thoughts of my childhood, thoughts that I had never wanted to see again....

I was screaming. I was screaming and I couldn't stop, never, never....

It was soon that darkness took me, but I knew that Ni's prized possesion was safe because I grasped it so tightly I knew nobody could pry it out from me.

-----------------

I woke up to the most pain-filled scream I had ever heard. It seemed to be coming from a worn down building I hadn't seen before. Abandoning the raisin-filled-bread, (it did taste bad. Instead, I sucked the life out of a rather juicy rat) I causiously walked toward the building.

The door was slightly ajar, and I slipped in and looked at a horrible sight. Everything, out of place. My senses knew who had been here. Blood was the most smell in the air, though I knew what else there was. A lot of struggle... magic had been used here, and it smells like.....

Man.

Bearded man, he has been here. He has caused more pain.

I seem to have remembered the scream now, and walking to where it was coming from, I halted at the pain-filled sight before me.

He couldn't have been a boy much older than me. Maybe four. He was clutching his head and bleeding quite a lot. I knew I should help him, I had to, and seeing a rag and a sink, I nursed his wounds the best I could.

He had raven-black hair and tanned skin. His face was a little thin too, like mine, and eventually his breathing became evened out and it was then I noticed what he was holding. It entranced me, the stone. I did not take it because it did not belong to me, though.

The stone was small, not quite round and not quite oval. It was pitch black, and seemed to have some sort of mist inside.

I couldn't remember falling asleep myself, the boys head resting on a couch pillow I had found and me leaning on the side (of the couch).

-----------------

**Well, everything will become clear in a little while. Yes, it might be a little unclear right now, but don't worry. As for not making a new chappie until now, well... school it the biggest hassle EVER. I havent had a break! Not even on weekends! **

**Now I have to study for midterms, so please don't expect another chappie soon. Sorry!! Its 2:10 a.m. right now, and I have a headache. I am doing this for you guys, you know. :)**

**Anyway.... I love all of my reviewers. You guys are great, and I am TERRIBLY (you don't know how much) sorry for the wait!!! I will be happy If you forgive me, please. Teachers are evil....**

**henriette: the answers to your questions are: yes, yes, and Kali (the lil girl) is in this chappie, as you know because you just read it, correct? I will be changind her name soon. Also, terribly sorry 4 da wait.... :(**

**LadyBlackIce01: Well, heres the chapter! And sorry for the long, long wait, also....**

**marauders4ever: Well, thank you very much. I wrote this story cuz my mind is just weird like that. Yes, he's only four. He's learing the guitar fast because most of the songs are easy. Maybe a little bit of notes in each song, but their pretty short. Anyway, sorry to you too bout the long wait....**

**Hn: Well, as I expained to marauders4ever, he is learning the guitar fast and all that because, well, he really isn't your average four year old and hes really patient sometimes and the songs are short, a little notes in each 'song'. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. :(**

**Blood-Red Pearl: well thank you, and yes, I know what house but you cant know yet... muahahaha.... sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of homework pressure on me.**

**Spera'89: Ni is... I think 16 yrs old. Yes, I know about the other story but its really a lot to handle... I hardly have the time, and I'm always tired cuz i go to bed late with homework. Sorry for the wait!!! :(**

**Chibi-NarutoKawaii: yes, I am glad you are a faithful reviewer. Lol, yes they are fun. ;) but, as i've been saying to everyone else, i am so sorry for the long wait. How long has it been? Since the begining of summer or something?**

**Well, G'night everybody, i'm off to bed. ttyl...**

**-Niomi**


	4. Good Things Don't Last Forever

**Hello peoples. I am back... and don't you say: "do you have an excuse?" because i do. **

**Blame everything on my teachers. It's THEIR fault! Their the ones always saying: "And for homework today..." and all that crappy. I hate it as much as you, if you are one of my faithfull reviewers. lalala. Well, are you anctious yet? GO ON, read!**

**Disclaimer: ZzZzzZzZZZzzz... oh, wut? OH! Hi! You should know this by know! stomps foot I do not own anything you recognise from the HP books, or, in the starting of this chapter, some ideas are from another book from SWEEP, if you read the series.. I own everything else, though, so there.**

**Waning: ...you should know this too, and if not, you are a pea brain. **

**You know I love you all, though, right?**

**Oh, NO, DON'T SUE!**

The first thing I noticed was the smell in the air, as soon as I woke up. It did not smell like the usual smelly trashcan, or the... yes, now I knew where I was. But there was another smell in the air too. Something weirdly familiar...

Vampire. There was another Vampire in the room. Opening my eyes excitedly, my smile was wiped from my face, because 1, my neck was hurting. Thank you so much, Oh Stiff Couch. Number 2, there was nobody else except for... the _boy._ Quickly glancing his way, I found that most of his wounds were healed. Only one nasty big cut was still healing... it was a slight pinkish color.

So this boy was Vampire? He did not look it. He probably didn't know either... tragedy. As soon as the thoughts came, the boy squirmed a little, and then flashed open his eyes and struggled to get up, saying something like an alarmed "Ni!" ...then he noticed me, and stopped doing anything completely. Except breathing, of course, because then he would be dead. We had the largest staring contest known to humanity. I must have been a sight. Tangled black hair, dark as night, pale skin, freckles scatterd across my small nose, purple and black dress with an animated skull...

Well, I guess he didn't really know any better.

Thinking about it, his Vampire senses probably haven't been freely opened until now. Or I would have sensed it last night.

"Who are you?" He finally said. He stood at least three inches taller than me. Brillliant, I was still an Imp.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, getting up and stretching. He gave me the kind of look that said 'confusion, I don't beleive you, what are you doing here?' So I sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.

"I... my name... er... I don't have... a... name..." This came out of my mouth in a jumble of confused words. "Cant... remember any' thin..."

This seemed to have gone through to him. "You don't have a home?" He asked me, and by she shake of my head, the boy contined. "I... well, my name is Keeth. I never had a mum or a dad, but these idiot people took care of me... and then they left me alone out here, and some nice people brought me here. They said they were my family..._ actual_ family." Keeth ran his hand through his messed up spikes and sighed. "But now their gone."

The last words were like stone. Very, very bad words. Words you would know that nobody would ever want to say, and it hit you, like a brick wall. And instead of that brick wall breaking, you did.

And so I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged him.

But in the end, I really had to tell him everything.

"Bad, bad evil man. He had a big, LONG beard and he left me here. I am Vamper... Vampeer... Vampi... and I don't know any' thin else. You are, too!"

By the word 'Vampi', Keeth's eyes visibly widened. Like saucers. "You mean... Vampires? They aren't real. Wizards are. I am a _Wizard_, not a Vampire!"

I shook my head no. "Yes, yes. I am. You are, see? Your cuts healed _really _fast, and mine do toooo. See my teef?" I opened my mouth wide so he could see, the fangs that I knew were there. And I let them grow... long.

"Whoa... their for _real?_ But aren't they evil or something? Vampires? I cant be one, I don't have fangs, see?" But they were there.

They were there and he knew it too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I couldn't _beleive_ what I had just done.

I had just given the Dark Lords daughter to Dumbledore. I have just betrayed the trust of my Godson... All for a fool. Now she was missing... now... _Potter_, nobody knew where he was either. Thank Merlin it hadn't gone out to the press, though. I had that weird feeling in my stomach that Dumbledore knew where Potter was.

He just wasn't doing anything about it.

This was bad.

The Dark Lord was once again gaining power. A lot of power, and quickly. I could feel it in my mark, while he grew still and impatient.

He knew his daughter was alive. She was the Heir of Darkness.

She was also Fated to be born... but that was only scraps of what I had heard. I really didn't know why.

This was terribly bad _indeed._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I really hadn't wanted to stay in that rundown apartment building that used to be my home. That reeked of my family taken away.

So we left. Me and my new friend. We had decided that we could live on our own, but we just had to be careful. We had to be very, very alert. Maybe even travel someplace else, like Scotland or Wales.

"So how have you been living out here again?"

"Rats are good; Bread is bad. Err... dunno."

We had just gotten to where she had been staying. It was really just a hole in the wall, covered in Shadow and Darkness. Surrounded by stinky trash cans. But I found out what she meant by the bread being bad, and it was. The mice loved it though. She had a feild day, but I was a bit queasy. Don't these rats and mice have diseases? So I asked her. It really was kind of funny talking with fangs in your mouth.

"Nooooo... fangs make ever'thin better. Rats maybe have disease, but fangs make it _neutralized_ with venom." She held her hands up dramatically when she got to the word 'neutralized'.

"We have venom?"

"Yes. So when you bite sumthin' they get paralized, and if they have a DISEASE, it gets CURED."

"So thats why I healed faster than normal?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I was still a bit queasy. Get a _rat!_ All of this was like a weird cartoon show that I had landed in. But Ni was gone. Jake was gone. C.J. was gone. I needed to survive. But... survival was hard to adapt to, when you are in different places... what if it bites me? What if it is all some big joke?

I HATE "what ifs" !

Oh, curse it.

Before I knew what had happened, a paralized rat was pushed into my hand, two bite marks on the side.

People always have to take chances...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One... Year... LATER!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days come, days go.

Days come, days go.

Days come, days go! (A/N: I have the feeling you are asking "what is the point of continuing this stupid sentence? It has no point!" my answer is: "I know it doesn't, but as I am the author of this story, and if I feel particularly hyper and random one day, I will do as I please. Thank you.")

Another day is here. And I haven't found my friend, not even a trace.

As some memories melt in my head, uninportant, some memories stay sharp as a knife, bringing painful memories. Days of the past. One year had gone by, that my one and only true friend was taken from me, into a world that I was helpless. And I _hate_ being helpless.

One year that I haven't found a trace. Ironically, the Potter boy had gone missing around the same time. Nobody really knows why, but said relatives claimed he ran away. I still had the article, actually.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED, GONE MISSING?**

**By: Rita Sceeter**

**Our savior, the one and only Boy-Who-Lived, has disappeared! His relatives (names not shown) claim that he had ran away nights before. Will the Wizarding world fall into chaos? What will become of us? **

**Everybody is in a clear frenzy, but as Proffessor Dumbledore clearly stated, "You should be in no hurry. Everything is under control..."**

It went on and on. Written on every first page. Dumbledore and some others have gone on a search, but have found nothing (that anybody knows about, anyway). Personally, I thought the article was stupid, and I threw it in the trash. The book I had found on last years Malfoy Manor adventure wouldn't open for me, and I had decided not to tell anyone about it. It clearly didn't want to be bothered.

But what of Kali? I couldn't really go on asking anybody... the world would be in chaos, and not many knew about her. She even said she changed her name constantly, never finding one she though suited her most.

For the millionth time in my life, I was frusturated. As of now, Frusturation would not be an unlickely occurence for none other than Draco Malfoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Throwing water balloons couldn't have been funner. Just go one level up from a building, make sure your not being watched, and... kerplunk! Right on target! Uh-oh... now their talking to the security guard...

"I think we should make a run for it."

"Yeah. Me too... he looks _really_ mad. Like a mad baddy man," said Kali joyfully.

"Hilarious, though... uh-oh, I think their coming up now. Hey, he just saw me!"

"Look down at him and _wave_!"

"Elevator, or stairs? Which one are they taking, anyway?"

A 'ding!' of an elevator getting to the needed location and the metal doors opening got them running... down the stairs. Which is a little hard for a five and four-year-old, if you come to think of it. But grown people can be a little weird in the head sometimes...

"Where'd they go!"

"UP THE STAIRS, DUMARSE! THIS WILL COST ME A TRIP TO THE DRYCLEANERS, AND I'M LATE FOR A MEETING!"

So... the culprits got away, once again.

But life wasn't so easy, come to think of it. The street life is always hard. Learning how to be a pickpocket is _extremely_ hard, just learning to move your hands quickly and in the correct way, and you had to have an air of innocence around you. Or they would catch you, like they almost did, once...

They had both been lucky that time, but there were many other encounters that had been worse. A LOT worse. Like the guy that had the net and he chased them down into an alleyway like they were stray dogs. They had only escaped when they had blended into the shadows, one lesson only a Magical Being, such as the Dark Elves (Vampires) they were could learn.

They had never been cought.

Yet.

There were many other important things you had to learn. Super-strength as well as eagle-eye sight and great hearing came with being a Vampire, you just had to learn how to use it all correctly. Like say you were a Vampire but you had no experience... or somebody to teach you. You would be in pain with all the blaring noises and your expanded sight would give you one hell of a headache. You might hurt yourself or somebody else with your super-strength.

There were many dangers about being different. Then... there were always the good things, weren't there? A Vampire was mainly a Dark Elf. Not in the Evil way, but more in a night kind of way. Vampires were Of the Night.

Kali and I also found out that she was magical abilities like I did... when I had first thought that Vampires just had the super-strenght and all that. But as you might know, we have a... different kind of magic.

More having to do with the actual _nature._

"That was fun," I said, sitting down on the gravel in the dark alleyway.

"It _was_ fun. You are absalOOtely right."

"Tiring though."

"Yup," Kali said.

A newspaper drifted by. These were the times I missed Ni most. I always wore her necklace, and I never took it off. Kali knew all this, of course, but never tried to talk about it. _I guess she knows I don't want to_, I thought, _but she's my only Family now, and I hope we never get separated. Ever, and if someone wants to... I'd like to see them try._

Kali gazed at me then... her purple eyes sparkling and her face beaming. I smiled back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I knew I would haveto do it soon.

The girl was with him, and getting in the way with all my plans.

She was a nuisance... teaching him how to be the Vampire he was! The more neglected a child was, the stronger and stronger they became.

And thats just what everyone needed... someone to defeat the Dark Lord, that was rising once again. I would have to make him suffer. So that would have to be... the day _after_ his birthday.

Then he will be back where he was supposed to be all along.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Happy BIRTHDAY!" Kail sqealed to me as I woke up, "Happy, Happy Happy Happy Happy HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Whaaa...?"

HAPPEEEEEEE BIRTHDAY!"

"Hmmmmghrdhfghg... wannagotosleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..." I had, infact, stayed up until twelve in the morning make a wish out of the sand and dirt/dust on the cemented ground. This was something that I usually did in my 'cuboard'. Plenty of dust to go around. What time was it anyway?

Kali awakened me furthur by a poke in my stomach.

"Hey!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ok, ok..." I was, infact, beaming on the inside. I was five now! This was awsome. In front of me, Kali was there, holding up my shoes (they were also Converse) that were sparkling clean, breakfast (A/N: ...guess...), and something that looked like a piece of cake that had been taken from somewhere very quickly but neatly. I looked at it in longing, not noticing it being stuffed into my hands.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." I said, as I bit into it. It really WAS good, and I never really had cake before.

"Wanshum?" I said, mouth full, to Kali, who shook her head no. So, after I ate my breakfast and put my shoes back on, I noticed she was holding something else behid her back. She held it out to me, and I saw it was a semi-thick metal chain that appeared heavy but wasn't really at all. It was really cool, and I put it on immediately.

Then I just had to hug her.

"Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," I said.

"'Welcome!" She said in that cheery-but-mysterious voice. As I admired my chain, I noticed that-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Kali had mysteriously jumped from 10 feet off of the building walls. And TRIED to land on me.

"Hahaha..."

"That was NOT funny! You almost landed on me! Not to mention you were... heeeeeeeeey... how DID you do that...?"

"Wanna know?"

"Duh."

"Catch me."

"Huh?"

"First ya gotsta CATCH ME!" And with that, she leapt off, running down the alley.

I chased after her, but I had a feeling that she wasn't trying very hard to get away.

"Gotcha."

"Heehee... fine."

And she taught me. The whole point was to sink into Shadow and use it as a method of travel. Like Shadow to Shadow. All in all, it was pretty cool, but it took a while to get used to. You had to channel your power into the Shadow, entwine it like thread (not too loose and not too tight), and travel until you found your destination. For once, it was easier once you got the hang of it.

Key words being: Once you got the hang of it.

It took a LONG time for me just to get a firm grasp, but at last, tired and hungry, I was able to go from wall to wall.

"I ache."

"Haha."

"Dumbasrse."

"Idiot."

"Twit."

"Prat! Hahahaha."

"Fine. Ready for dinner?" I smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Now.

The perfect time to strike.

Fawkes is looking at me weirdly. Almost accusingly. If only I could Speak, and tell him it was all just for the greater good.

But I must leave this very instant. Surely my Weapon would break when I take his friend. The plans all ready.

And as the respected _Albus Dumbledore_ left Hogwarts grounds to apparate, some very accusing eyes followed him indeed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Something wasn't right. I could feel it in the air as soon as I woke up.

"Keetheee... get up," I said.

Probably sensing my troubled thoughts, Keeth's eyes opened wide, searching mine.

"Whats wrong...?"

"Dunno. Somethin's in the AIR..."

Keeping our senses open, we started on the topic we most feared talking about, but we knew we would have to face it someday. Today just seemed liket the perfect day.

"What do you remember, Kali?"

"Big, big Red eyes. Then, there was a boy like you, only had hair like... _blond._ But THEN, there was an uggy man with a very LONG beard and a man with black hair."

"Thats it?"

"Yup. I think the boys name was somethin' like... I dunno. Draco-" I stopped. Something seemed to be pulling me. Apparently, Keeth felt it too.

"What the-"

"OBLIVIATE!"

He had taken us both.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And for the second time in Albus Dumbledore's life, his _Obliviate _really didn't quite work at all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In two different places, two very different eyes opened at the same time.

A boy found himself in an all-too-familiar cupboard, feeling light-headed, while a girl found herself in something that looked like a cell that held other children.

Other Orphans.

Memories of eachother coming back, both of them didn't like what the near future was holding for them, and if the _Obliviate_ hadn't erased all memories of Magic, they would probably not be stuck in the sticky situation.

**This should be called: A New Series of Unfortunate Events but Only For A Time Being: Shadows in Harry Potters Darkened Heart.**

**But it wont. **

**And !YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, becuase I have finished a NEW CHAPPIE! YAY!**

**As I said before, the lateness is my TEACHERS' faults, becuase they are the ones giving away homework as if it was candy; which it is CERTAINLY NOT! ...and they would probably eat all the candy themselves, anyways.**

**PLEASEpleasePLEASE _REVIEW_, AND I HOPE THIS IS A DECENT-SIZED CHAPPIE!**

**-Niomi**


	5. NOTICE: please read

**OMG I'm so sorry everyone! But the thing is, I'm on vacation and I'm not using my computer, I'm using my aunts! I have a chapter for this story, but back at home! I'm reeeeeeeally sorry! I'm going to update as soon as I get back and as quick as I can, but right now I cant do a thing. I could re-write it, but I've decided that I'm going to start writing the chapters that come after that one, so I can put on more chapters than just one when I get back home.**

**I really am seriously sorry, people, but I really am happy that so many reviewed! I promise I'll try harder with this story! If you stay with me, thank you for your patience! I'm going back home soon, so it wont be so long a wait, if youve just started the story.**

**Thanx!**

**-RedVenom**


End file.
